Luna's Wolf
by Veolait
Summary: Luna's cousin, Foster, transfers to Hogwarts, bringing with him a dangerous secret.


Narrowly escaping Defence Against the Dark Arts without an expulsion, Harry rushed out of class, fuming. He knew he couldn't afford to lose his temper with Umbridge again, but the lies she was telling about him, and more importantly, about Dumbledoor, were so grand, so blatantly _wrong _that saying nothing was becoming almost as hard as literally holding his breath for the entire period.

His only condolence was with the DA, where Harry could take his feelings from the lies the ministry was feeding wizards and all of the nasty articles being published about him, and turn it into some sort of answer. While at the same time distracting himself, the DA was also rightfully arming young wizards for when Lord Voldemort would eventually return.

There was a bonus that if Umbridge ever knew she'd likely pop every stitch in her nasty head and all of the lies would spill out onto the cold stone floors of Hogwarts. _That was certainly something Harry would love to see… _

Caught in a muse of Umbridge ripping at the seams, Harry didn't notice Luna Lovegood trailing behind him in that sure, calm way of hers. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke. "Hello, Harry. Nice weather we're having." Her dreamy voice broke Harry out of his own reverie and, looking out the window at the blizzard currently raging outside, he nodded. "It's alright."

Luna fell into step with Harry and they walked like that for a while. Since classes were over for the day, they could walk anywhere (though studying for their OWLs was something Harry knew he should be considering).

Afters a long period of silence, Harry found himself and Luna standing inside the Owlery, idly stroking Hedwig. To make conversation, Harry said, "Are you worried about the upcoming OWLs, then?"

Luna looked up with wide eyes, a perpetual expression of surprise, as usual. "No…" she hummed, reaching out to scratch Hedwig's head. "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._" Her words echoed off in a way that said she'd repeated them enough as a guard, something reminding Harry that Luna likely didn't care very much about the grades they were given. Strangely comfortable, in light of how awkward this might be with anyone else, Harry nodded. "Right. You're a Ravenclaw. Er, smart, and that."

Seeming not to take notice that he'd said anything, she spoke again. "You see Harry, I've wanted to speak with you about something rather important."

Hedwig cooed beside him as he pet her head lightly. "Erm, okay, I'm listening."

Her soft voice somehow filled him up when she spoke. He noted that wasn't normal, exactly. "It's about my cousin, Foster. He's loosely removed a few times, I'm not sure exactly where the relation comes from, in fact it could be from my mum's side come to think of it, though I really don't know… But Harry, he's transferring to Hogwarts by the end of the week."

"Luna, if you want help tracking down your relatives, Hermione's probably your better bet. I'm…I'm not as fast as she is with research, I s'pose you could say." Though he knew that was a large understatement, Harry didn't bother to expand on the subject. He was more curious as to why Luna was specifically speaking about _this _with him, though it wasn't the strangest thing she'd ever said. In fact, anyone else, it would be quite normal to hold a conversation about, but that was the thing; Luna wasn't exactly…normal.

"No…" she took her time thinking for a second, staring off into the distance of the blizzard, then brought herself slowly back. "It's just that he's a bit odd, really, and seeing as you're used to being an outcast as I am, I thought you might be more easily persuaded to look after him with me."

Harry looked deeply at Luna; a look that was really _looking._ He tried his hardest to see past the vagueness of her in essence, and past the lofty way she spoke, with words breezing around and around almost as if they had no destination sometimes… but he didn't quite reach her on the level she was on.

"Sorry, really not to be rude, I mean I understand being an outcast, but kids are usually pretty understanding. Is he...is there something...wrong with him?" That was his best attempt at wording it. What he really wanted to ask, was, "Is he seriously different looking? Some sort of mark, or missing limb, or extra…"

Again, Luna was in a state of inexplicable wonder when she spoke. "No, no…nothing's wrong with him. He's just a bit different, you know. There's nothing more wrong with him than there is with you or I."

Harry sighed. Luna was like this. He might as well agree. "I'll keep an eye out for him," he said. "In case Malfoy and his lot bother him. But I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Right," said Luna, far-away in thought. "Yes. It's just, the full moon's next week, according to the moon cycle, and we've been keeping very careful track. I assumed you'd know more about this than I do, really. I've only just met Foster. He's nice enough. Lovely. But he changes a bit, on full moons. More…furry, you see."

Inexplicable wonder. Harry stared more carefully into Luna's blue eyes and saw something that wasn't there before; a certain acute _fear._ One he recognised from inside of himself. It was a look he'd probably worn a number of times before, even recently.

"Oh! Luna…you should have just said…I didn't understand properly…" She nodded, accepting his apology, and smiled. Her smile took away all the tension of worry and fear in a second. "It's all right, Harry. Gryffindor's are known to be a bit slow on the receiving end…" She winked, stepping backwards to go back down the stairs. Before she left, though, Harry took in the way her shoulders were comfortably loose and relaxed. _Even in the face of danger, _he mused quietly. _Constantly in a calm state of wonder. _He smiled, reminded oddly of a child staring wide-eyed at a dark, coiling monster, and smiling. _"Look what I encountered while exploring! This is my new friend, Eric."_

Harry calmly figured Eric could account for any of the threats out there. Lord Voldemort, the Ministry's interference at school, the threat of losing the DA or having her cousin Foster exposed… But Luna only shook hands with the issue and lovingly untangled it. Like folding paper snakes into something less twisted. Something more beautiful. That was Luna, thought Harry. Completely.


End file.
